Going In Blind
by AnnaMarieLeBeau6
Summary: It was a calm day at the mansion. Remy had just beat Bobby in the Foosball tournament when the doorbel rang. Groaning, he went to the door. What stood before him was his future. "Hi I'm Marie. Does Logan live here?"
1. Bridges

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with X-Men. The only thing I own is my computer. And my own characters.**

Hey guys! I hope everyone likes my first fanfic. I worked really hard to write it. Sorry if it's short and horribly written. No flames please. Reviews and constructive criticism make me better!

I'm sorry but I can't write everyone's accents very well. The imagination works better than my awful spelling anyway!

~11 years ago~

Logan was glad he got away from that facility in Canada. Plus he went somewhere that they would never look for him. Logan went deep in the boonies, and along the river of Mississippi. The facility he had escaped was where they take regular people and turn them into weapons. Mutants. Monsters. That was all we ever were. Logan's ability is that he had adamantium surgically fused to his bones. Those metal claws can sometimes come out of his knuckles. He also has accelerated healing capabilities. The facility used his and others' powers for a revolution against humans. Thankfully he had escaped from that place! Now, grateful that he was, Logan was stuck in a rinkey-dink hillbilly town with the "River Rats" of Mississippi.

'At least Louisiana is close,' he thought.

'Maybe I'll be able to see Mardi gras!' Logan was just about to head back into Meridian, Mississippi when a cry pulled him out of his thoughts. He spun away from his stolen motorcycle and ran toward the riverbank. There, barely hanging on to the bank, was a little girl. Logan swiftly got down on his stomach and pulled the semi-unconcious little girl out of the freezing cold water. Logan then proceeded to take his jacket and wrap it around her. He slowly warmed her and tried to ask her questions. "Hey little girl! What's your name?" he whispered urgently.

She whispered back in a tiny croaking voice, "Anna-Marie."

'Okay,' he thought, 'now I need an age!' "OK Anna-Marie, can you tell me how old you are?"

She shakily held up five fingers in response. 'Shit! I need to get her to a far away hospital so she can get help and I won't draw attention to myself!' Logan cried in his head.

Out loud he said,"Anna-Marie? I'm gonna pick you up and-"

"NO!" she screamed, finally coming out of her daze. "Don't touch me! Everyone I touch gets hurt! My momma said me and my brother were demons and then she threw me in the river! Please Mister! Don't touch me!" With that she started to cry.

Logan was surprised when she said this. He began to wonder if she was a mutant too. Then he had an idea. Back at the facility everyone told him he had regenerative healing capabilities along with the adamantium in his body. If she touches him, then whatever her power is, she can't hurt him terribly bad. He then said something to Anna-Marie. "I'm like you. We're mutants. I have different powers than you do though. The only way I can help you is to pick you up. I promise that we'll be OK! Okay?"

Marie couldn't help but feel relaxed at his deep soothing tone that a father would've had if she had a father. All she'd ever known was her horrible mother and her wonderful baby brother, Graydon. She sighed and slightly nodded her head up and down at this nice stranger. Marie asked his name as he stuck his hand near her arm. He said his name was James Howlett. He goes by Logan. She said for him to call her Marie. Then he lifted her up. Too bad for him though, as he got halfway to the motorcycle, she slipped a little. Without thinking, he lifted her back up by touching her arm.

For her it was as if she was unwillingly growing stronger. At first. Then searing pain coursed through her hands as metal claws dug their way slowly out of her skin. They slowly retracted after a while, and the holes in her knuckles sealed as another weird sensation rocked through her. She felt her lungs, which were filled with water, empty out as she coughed violently. Her throat stopped burning, cuts were being cleaned and sealed, and the pounding in her head stopped. It was as if she was never thrown off a bridge into the Mississippi River by their mother! She was healed. For Logan it felt as if his life was being sucked away.

After about ten seconds he let go and everything went black. Marie staggered around as she gained her equilibrium back. Once she stopped seeing spots, Marie walked over to Logan who was unconscious. She quickly lay down and propped up her back on the nearby tree. For now she would rest and try to block out the foreign thoughts coursing through her mind. The last thing she heard was a voice in her head telling her that she was a demon.

When she woke up, it was dark out. Logan was still unconscious and Marie was worried. "Maybe I should wake him up…" she wondered aloud. As she was pondering on how to wake him up, a groan pulled her out of her head.

"W…what _happened_?" Logan asked.

"Ummmm…My power happened. I'm sorry! I told you I'm dangerous!" Marie cried, as tears streamed down her face. "When I touch people they pass out and I feel stronger! My momma says that I have a demon inside me and my brother. I know she's right, now!"

"Wait, what happened to your brother?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Momma grabbed me and dragged me down to the bridge. She said that if she throws me down to the water, that the demon will be washed out of me. I didn't see Gray anywhere. I did hear him crying though."

"Do you want to go find him? I can take you to child services. 'Cause I am _**not**_ letting you go back to that harpy woman you call a mother. It goes against my morals!"

"I want to go get him, but momma said that if she sees me near the house again she'll….kill me! And you can't leave me in the same town as her or she'll find me and kill me!" Marie sobbed out.

"Listen kid, I understand how lonely you must feel but trust me when I say that you don't want me taking care of you! I'm a loner! Someone that wanders by themselves! I can't spend time taking care of a little kid!"

"Please Logan! I don't have any other place to go! I'm small, so I don't take up much room! I don't complain and I love traveling! Pleeeaaase!"

"Aghhh….Alright kid. But you're pulling your own weight. Just 'cause you're five doesn't mean that you need to be babied!" Grumbled Logan.

"Yay! We are gonna have so much fun going places Logan!" yelled a suddenly happy Marie.

"Yeah. Soooo much fun! Shoot me now" Logan murmured under his breath as he pulled Marie onto the bike. "Hold on kid, it's gonna get bumpy from now on."

A/N: YAY my first Chapter! I hope you guys like it! PM me if you have suggestions and tips for me! I would greatly appreciate it.

I'm trying to make them as in-character as I can but forgive me if they are a little ooc.

Farewell, until my next chappie! XD


	2. Bittersweet Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my computer and my puppy. :(**

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of your reviews. They make me feel like I'm getting a hug from Remy! I'm trying to get out chapters as fast as I can because I know how much I hate to wait on a story! I shall try to make Remy as authentic as possible so excuse me if my French sucks! Oh and I made an oopsie! I put 11 years ago when I meant to put 14 so this chapter has a special little bonus because of all the reviews I got!

**Warning**: Contains some *coughLOTScough* bad language

Here is the next chapter of Going In Blind!

'Being sixteen and alone in Los Angeles is not very fun!" Marie decided. 'Ten years of traveling together and Logan skips out on me. Well, I showed him. I can live on my own just fine!' Marie was walking the lighted streets of LA as she pondered the last year. Just a year ago she was laughing and messing around with Wade (Deadpool), Piotr, John, Wanda, and Logan and now she's all alone and trying to survive by working in a bar. Thank God she knew people that can fake IDs. After Logan left, everyone disappeared. He was the glue that held all of them together. Without him, none of them felt the need to stay as a team. Marie never knew what happened to them but she didn't need them.

She was street smart; plus not being able to touch anything without sucking the life out of it was useful. She didn't have to worry about rapists and such! 'That's the only good thing about these powers.' Marie thought as she took a shortcut through a dark alley. Alleys always give her the creeps. They're just too narrow and give her the feeling of being watched. Just as she got near the lit street ahead, the hairs on the back of her head stood on end. Marie tensed and slowly reached for her short gloves. She always carries around separate pairs of gloves. The arm length gloves are for cities and everyday use. The short gloves are for battle. They have no fingers so she can attack without taking her gloves off. Marie casually stopped to "check her bag" and quickly scanned the alley. Nothing.

"Jeez Marie, paranoid much?" she chuckled as she continued walking. Of course nothing can be that easy though.

Suddenly Logan's psyche screamed out, '_Kid, duck!_'

Marie did as she was told and swiftly dropped to the ground. She didn't need to turn around to know who this was. His stench made it apparent. Marie quickly turned around and sucker punched him. While he was recovering from the brutal hit, Marie leaped onto her assailant's back and immediately tried to drain him. "I really don't want to have you bouncin' around in my head for eternity but I have no choice." An onslaught of foreign memories bombarded her. The pain was immense. She tore herself away from him and staggered over to the wall of the alley. In the back of her mind she heard her attacker slump to the ground unconscious. Good thing too, because his memories were too strong for her to contain.

Dark laughter rang out in her head as his latest memories came rushing in. "Mother fucker! He brought help!" Try as she might, Marie couldn't pull herself away from her subconscious. All she could do now was watch from inside of her head as a shadowy figure stepped into her line of vision.

"Hello Rogue. Congratulations. You have proven yourself a worthy candidate of the new and improved Weapon X Program."

That was the last thing she heard before a sharp pain was felt in her neck. After that, nothing.

~3 years later~

It was a calm day at the mansion. Remy loved days like these. Logan was giving the kids a Danger Room session while the alpha team was lounging after theirs. Today's session was exhausting and afterwards Remy ran to take a shower. Now he was playing in a foosball tournament that Jubilee had started. Too bad for her that he never told anyone just how good at foosball. Remy was just explaining how he used to play with his brother Henri and their cousin Emil back in the day while simultaneously kicking Bobby's ass when the doorbell to the mansion rang. '_Merde_ and Remy was just about to deal the finishing blow!" Knowing that it was his week to answer the door Remy groaned and grumbled his way over to the door as Bobby's screams of joy echoed throughout the marble halls. Remy was still grumbling as he opened the door, "_Bonjour._ This be Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, how can Remy help-" he finally looked up and stopped short at what he saw.

Remy's jaw dropped slightly as he took her in. She had deep brown waist length hair with a shock of white that half framed her face and was half clipped back. Not to mention her eyes. '_Merde_' Remy cursed. 'That _fille_ has the greenest eyes Remy ever had the pleasure of seeing!'She had a black tank top on under a moss green cropped cargo jacket thing that Remy approved of because it showed off her amazing curves. As his eyes drifted down rapidly, he noticed that she had a very short black flowy skirt on that made her legs look gorgeous. To top off this beauty's sexy attire was some very high knee length boots that had Remy's pants get just a tad tighter. After he was done examining this beauty he quickly looked up and acted like he didn't just totally sex her up with his eyes.

"Ummmm…..hi. I'm Marie. Does Logan happen to live here by any chance?" Remy just about died. Standing in front of him was a _belle_ _fille_ who was a southern belle. Don't get him wrong, Remy loves any pretty _fille_, but southern girls know how to be classy, sexy, and polite all at once. Girls from the north just can't do that (A/N: no offense to anyone!). There was just one thing bothering Remy. Where has Wolvie been hidin' such a _belle fille _all this time?

"_Oui ma cherie_. Wolvie lives here. Come relax in the living room while you wait. The name be Remy. Remy Etienne LeBeau at your service, _chere_." Remy cooed to Marie as he sauntered up and slung his arm around her shoulder and led her to the living room.

"Why thank you kind sir. I appreciate your guidance almost as much as your perverted glances. Now, if you could kindly remove your arm from my shoulders I would also greatly appreciate that as well." Marie saucily remarked.

"You know, Remy love a girl who don't take nothing from nobody. You sure you looking for Wolvie? Remy could take you to this nice restaurant he knows." He retorted.

"In your sick perverted dreams swamp rat." Marie replied as she pushed him away from her slightly with a small smile on her face.

All Remy could think was 'You don't even know _chere_…'

They had finally reached the living room and sat down when everyone started whispering.

"_Who is that?"_

"_Is she Remy's girlfriend?"_

"_Could she be a new recruit?"_

Marie was starting to get flustered and defensive when laughter rang across the room. Danger Room was over and Remy told Marie that Logan would be here soon. Marie was astounded at what she saw in this place. There were so many mutants that trust each other and are happy together. It was a new concept to her as living on the streets with a rag tag team of mutants was her life up to four years ago. She blocked out those thoughts quickly though. All she could think was, 'How can Logan live like this? He hates large crowds of people. They piss him off so bad!' She was stunned. Logan hated the idea of just her coming along with him fourteen years ago. She had gradually eased him into letting just four additional people join the group in a ten year period. Now here she was four years later and he was living with like a hundred snotty mutant kids! 'If only the others could see this!' she giggled.

Off in the distance she could hear a very familiar voice echo into the room. Suddenly very nervous, Marie wiped her clammy palms against her skirt as she stood and awaited Logan's arrival. She didn't know how he was going to take seeing her. Was he going to be angry? Sad? She knew one thing though: he was going to be surprised.

Finally, as if in slow motion, Logan walked through the door to the living room. He wasn't alone though. A few more students shuffled in but that wasn't surprising. The blonde bombshell on his arm _was._ 'Oh my God…..Oh it's on now bitch!' Marie screamed in her head as Logan froze in the doorway, eyes locked on Marie's seething form.

"Well hey there Logan! I was just in the neighborhood and thought I should drop by to say hello. How have you been in the past _FOUR FUCKING YEARS_?" Marie screeched. Everyone in the room flinched and hid behind something except Logan, his mystery girl, and Marie.

"M…Marie? Is that you?" Logan stammered. "W-what are you-"

"Did I say you could speak? Did I? No I most certainly did not so you can kindly shut the fuck up! Now you listen and you best damn well listen good or I will shove my foot so far up your butt that your grandchildren will taste my boot! What was running through your metal head when you left a fifteen year old girl and your team stranded in Calgary? We had no money and no one would drive a bunch of mutants to America! But did you care? Apparently not because you're here in some fancy mansion boinkin' a blonde lady and havin' a good time all the while knowing that your friends are trying to survive on the streets without you!

"But here are some things that you didn't plan on! Without you there none of them felt the need to stick around together! Every single one of them left me to fend for myself in a two month time span! Bet you didn't see that in your grand scheme did you? You thought just because there were people around me that you could leave and expect those people to stick around! Well they didn't! At sixteen I was alone and trying to survive in LA! Do you know how hard it is to survive in a city when no one will hire you because you're either a mutant or too young? Thank God I look older than I really am because I found a job as a waitress in a stupid dive place that had customers that kept feeling me up!" she ranted while pointing an accusatory finger in a stunned Logan's face.

"Now you know me, I'm a forgiving person. But there are some things that shouldn't be forgiven. You raised me and made sure that I got good morals growing up. For all intents and purposes, you are my father. You don't know how much it hurt me to know that my other father didn't want me either. For years now I've done some things that I can't even look back on without having a panic attack and it's all because you weren't there to protect me!" Marie screamed as tears pricked her eyes but didn't fall. She hasn't cried in eleven years and she wasn't going to start now. Especially because of a guy who didn't deserve it.

"But I'm not here to talk about the past. If what I had to say wasn't very important then I would never have came here." Marie sighed as she slumped down on the sofa, suddenly exhausted from all the yelling.

"Hello Marie." A voice said. Marie stiffened and looked over the back of the couch to see Charles Xavier rolling into the room. "I assume that you found Caliban and figured out where we were. Am I correct?" Xavier continued.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard at all. You might want to work on that, though. I suggest very soon." Marie replied.

"Excuse me." An annoyed voice interjected. Everyone quickly turned their heads to look at the blonde that Logan was with. "My name is Emma Frost and who are you?"

"I'm Anna-Marie D'Ancanto. I don't suppose Logan told you about me, did he?" she said as she stood up and faced Emma.

"No. That must mean he didn't care about you very much because he tells me everything, don't you Logan?"

"Uhhhh….yeah? Wait, no! I mean….Fuck! Women are so fucking confusing!" Logan shouted.

"You can say that again _mon amie_! But it be awfully hot when two _belle_ women fight." Remy said as he jumped onto the newly vacated sofa.

"Gumbo, you're an idiot. But sometimes you make a good point." Logan grumbled and sat down in his chair.

"Ladies I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I need to talk to Logan and Marie in my office." Xavier said as he smiled and rolled away.

As they were walking to Xavier's office Logan tried to talk to Marie.

"Marie-"

"I have nothing to say to you Logan. You made your choice and now you have to deal with the consequences." She said, gazing into his eyes with malice.

Logan sighed and continued on towards Chuck's office. He felt bad that he caused her that much pain but it was necessary. He'll have to have a sit down with her and make her listen to his side of things. But for now, he'll keep quiet and listen to what she has to say.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. I was listening to "Blue Orchid" by the White stripes when I wrote Marie's rant. Plus subway was my fuel. I was writing yesterday from 6pm-4am today. Woke up at 5am and wrote till 6pm. Soooo tired but I felt inspired. Reviews are like Remy nuzzling your neck. XD


End file.
